Broken
by XxXxSketcher2014xXxX
Summary: Marzia (CutiepieMarzia) is abused by Felix (Pewdiepie) This is based off a rumor I heard and it intrigued me so I wrote about it. I know people will hate me for this but I don't personally think its true. Just kinda not right. I write about not right things... WARNINGS: Abuse, non con/ Rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok...I know a lot of people will hate me for this but I just was so curious about if it was true that I had to fanfiction about it...SORRY PEWDS.**

Felix walked in from filming yet another one of his rage games...This was not going to be a good night for me. It hardly ever is lately.

"What are you doing Marzia?" He asked me as he came to sit on the bed I was filming on.

"I-I'm just filming Felix..." I answered quietly. I would have to edit this out later...He got closer and gripped my arm painfully.

"Why are you doing that? Not like anyone would like to see your ugly fucking face" He knocked the camera off the bed and pinned me down under him. He took off my shirt as I struggled against him.

"Felix..Stop. I said I wasn't ready for sex yet!" He just kept going, now removing my skirt, leaving me in my bra and underwear. I pushed him off me and jumped off the bed. He stormed over to me and slapped me across the face, leaving a large gash that would be hard to cover with make up...Looks like I would have to take another 'sick' day...Felix threw me onto the bed with a painful force.

"You little bitch! Hold the fuck still!" He removed the rest of my clothing, and then his. Felix may not look strong but he really is very powerful. He pulled me up by my hair emitting a whimper from me. I knew it was best not to fight from the other beatings but I couldn't just allow my virginity to be taken like this. I pulled myself away from him, losing a chunk of hair in the process. I fell to the floor in a heap. Slowly backing against the wall I looked up at the person I once loved so dearly.

"Felix please. Please, don't do this. You said you loved me! How can you do this to me!?" I ended up screaming at him.

"I don't love you. I never did. You're just a whore and my little maid." He raised me up, as tears pricked my eyes, and threw me down hard.

That was the last I remembered of last night but I am sure that I am no longer a virgin. Felix raped me, he has no remorse. I can't leave him even still...So now as I innocently play video games with him for the next episode I act perfectly innocent...but I am not. Now I am broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohhhkaaayyy. Hia humans! I have decided to continue this story by popular request (By that I mean one person asked me to ! Lol) Sooooooooooo here we go!**

**Marzia POV**

I could hear Felix in the living room, taping a horror game, Amnesia, by the sound of it. He calls me when the taping stops and he does his outro. I had stayed in our room all day, per his request. He didn't want me messing this video up. I had scared him multiple time while playing, and I had gotten him very mad for it and was hurt pretty bad. It was a few months before the 'Incident' (Aka Rape). I had quite a few sick days.

"Marzia! Come in here! I'm scared!" He yells. I smile. This is why I stay. This is why I CAN'T leave, he loves me. He counts on me.

Walking into the kitchen I grab a premade dinner and heat it up quickly, and bring it to him.

"Here you go Felix" Setting the plate of pizza down I plop myself next to him, snuggling myself deep in his chest.

"Thanks Marzia!" He plays with my hair as he eats his pizza. We watch some strange Swedish sowls until very late at night.

By the time he decides to go to sleep, I am so tired I can barely move. Felix tries to pulls me up so I can get on my feet, but I just fall right back on the couch. He chuckles at me.

"Your so adorable when your tired Marzia" He lifts me off the couch and carries me to the bedroom, gently plopping me down.

He lays in the large white bed we share and pulls me close to him. I usually try to stay away from in the bed, but I am too tired t protest. Besides I am cold.

* * *

**FELIX POV**

I carry my featherweight girlfriend to the bed and pull her close to me. She has been avoiding me ever since he had sex. Maybe she didn't like it. Well I am pretty sure I did. I don't remember much about that night, I was really drunk. But whatever. Her bruises are finally healing. I dont mean to do what I do to her. I just do.

I hit her and kick her, whatever I can do or say to hurt her whenever she upsets me. I don't really want to do it, it just kinda happens. But its not my fault! If she behaved like the girls in Sweden we would have no problems. God promised well behaved obedient wives on every corner, mad the world round and sat back and laughed.

My Father told me that I would have to train my woman if she wasn't docile and obedient. He beat it into me, like he did with mum.

Marzia is pretty much perfect, unless she isn't. If that makes sense. But it doesn't matter, she is my girl. I practically own her. If she ever leaves me I will kill her.

* * *

Felix, not knowing Marzia was awake, whispered the last part loud enough for her to hear, she made herself seem even smaller.

"If she ever leaves me. I will kill her"

**READ REVIEW! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? YOU DECIDE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! MUCH APPRECIATED!**


End file.
